piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nathan Schroeder
Nathan Schroeder is a production illustrator of Hollywood films. Raise in St. Louis, Missouri, Schroeder had worked as a concept artist in the motion picture industry, creating artwork for such films as, X-Men, Indiana Jones and The Kingdom of The Crystal Skull, the 2009 ''Star Trek'' film, Fantastic Four: The Rise of The Silver Surfer, Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events, National Treasure: Book of Secrets, The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, and more. In 2002, Production Designer John Myhre called Nathan Schroeder to work on Walt Disney Pictures' production of The Haunted Mansion. Then in 2004, Schroeder received a call from Production Designer Rick Heinrichs to work on Pirates of the Caribbean sequels, Dead Man's Chest and At World's End; Schroeder later worked briefly on Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. Poetic justice or coincidence, Schroeder took great satisfaction and amusement in knowing that he had contributed in some way to these icons of his youth. Biography Early life Nathan Schroeder grew up in St. Louis, Missouri. In 1970, his family made a cross country trek to Los Angeles to visit Disneyland. Of all the attractions, Schroeder most wanted to see were The Haunted Mansion, and Pirates of the Caribbean. Unfortunately, it was also the day that the Youth International Party (Yippies) took over Tom Sawyer Island, in which an army of riot police appeared, and the theme park was closed early for the day. And so Schroeder never got to see either of the rides. Seven years later, Star Wars came out in the theaters, followed two years later by Alien (1979), and several years later by Blade Runner (1982). These landmark movies spawned a series of books containing the artwork of Joe Johnston, Ralph McQuarrie, Ron Cobb, and Syd Mead. It was then, upon realizing that artists got paid to dream up this stuff, Nathan Schroeder knew what he wanted to do with his life. As soon as he graduated high school, Schroeder moved to Los Angeles and enrolled at the University of Southern California School of Cinema Television. He graduated with a bachelor's degree in Cinema TV production. Then in 1990, Schroeder went back to school to study Fine Art and Illustration at Art Center College of Design in Pasadena, California. Film career Schroeder began his film career as an art director on 1997's Mortal Kombat: Annihilation. He then served as art director on the 1998 Jean-Claude Van Damme vehicle, Legionnaire. Schroeder moved on to illustration, beginning as a storyboard artist for the 2000 TV movie Geppetto. Schroeder has worked with director Michael Bay on two films, 2001's Ali and 2005's The Island. Schroeder has also worked with director Nancy Meyers on her films What Women Want (2000), Something's Gotta Give (2003), and The Holiday (2006). He also worked as a concept artist in the motion picture industry, creating artwork for such films as X-Men, Indiana Jones and The Kingdom of The Crystal Skull, the 2009 ''Star Trek'' film, Fantastic Four: The Rise of The Silver Surfer, Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events, National Treasure: Book of Secrets, The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, and more. His other illustration credits include 2006's The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause, as well as 2009's The Wolfman and Land of the Lost. In 2002, Production Designer John Myhre called Nathan Schroeder to work on Walt Disney Pictures' production of The Haunted Mansion. Then in 2004, Schroeder received a call from Production Designer Rick Heinrichs to work on Pirates of the Caribbean sequels, Dead Man's Chest and At World's End. Schroeder later worked briefly on Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, contributing several sketches for the Fountain of Youth concept. Poetic justice or coincidence, Schroeder took great satisfaction and amusement in knowing that he had contributed in some way to these icons of his youth. External links * Nathan Schroeder's Portfolio Site - official site * Category:Real-world film crew